


who needs a sad story? (make happy)

by Jaspveri (orphan_account)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flower Dance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jaspveri
Summary: Penny and Bunny's happiness





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Penny was aware that Bunny generally struggled to get out of bed in the mornings, and she liked to help her girlfriend as much as she could.  
Growing up as she had, Penny had never had a proper kitchen.  
Having a proper kitchen now, and having someone to cook for was . . .a dream come true for Penny.  
No doubt Bunny’s alarm would go off soon, and Bunny would attempt to dash out the door as quickly as she could to tend to the various animals she kept on the farm.  


Penny was hoping that by having breakfast cooked already, Bunny would slow down for a moment just this once.  
They’d been living together for a year now, dating for almost two, and Penny swore that Bunny only seemed to get busier and busier, and as a result, seem to speed everything up.  
  
She sometimes wondered if Bunny thought of their relationship the same way, would it be much longer before Bunny saw fit to start talking about marriage?  
She tended to turn red at the thought of possible marrying Bunny, it was a fanciful notion, she supposed. Actually marrying Bunny.  


Would Bunny even want that? Penny hoped so.  
There’s the sound of Bunny’s alarm blaring, the song sends a happy feeling through Penny.  
_Jenny_ , by Studio Killers.  
It was a song she often heard, Bunny liked playing it on repeat whenever they drove into the city.  
  
There’s thumps, Bunny hopping around their room on one leg no doubt. A louder thump - Bunny falling over as she attempts to pull her pants on, guesses Penny to herself, well accustomed to her girlfriends morning routines.  
  
She still feels a quiet thrill at thinking of Bunny as her girlfriend. Wonders if that feeling will ever go away.  
Moments later, Bunny comes skidding into the room, she comes to a halt at the sight of the table all made up.  
‘Huh?’ goes Bunny, staring, this isn’t the first time Penny has done this, and it certainly wont be the last, yet Bunny still looks just as confused.  
  
‘I made you breakfast,’ Penny remarks patiently, ‘you’re always flying out the door each morning, come sit and eat,’   
Bunny sends a fond smile Penny’s way, ‘thank you,’ she finally says, voice soft, she touches Penny’s hand as she walks past her to take her seat at the table.  
  
=========================================================

  
  
There’s a knock at the door, Penny frowns.  
She’d been getting ready for the flower dance, a yearly event in their small town, and wondering where Bunny was.  
Usually they’d get ready together, it was easier that way, but this year Bunny had mysteriously vanished.  
  
Penny herself is done getting ready at least, even if Bunny has vanished.  
Hopefully Bunny hasn’t gotten herself injured in the caves again, Penny had been beside herself last time it happened, seeing Alex come out of the caves, practically dragging Bunny along.  
  
She answers the door.  
Bunny stands there, in a white dress with a pale purple sash around her middle, in her arms is a large amount of flowers, there’s a wide grin on Bunny’s face, both eyes visible for once.  
  
‘Mind if I take you to the dance on this night?’ Bunny adjusts her hold on the flowers so she can curtsey, and Penny laughs, surprised and totally pleased.  
  
‘Of course,’ she agrees, and accepts the flowers, ‘let me put these in some water first  
She’s quick to find something to fill with water, Bunny waits patiently by the door, her smile broadens when Penny rejoins her, she curtsies again and offers up a hand.

 

Penny can’t help but giggle a little as she accepts it, and they keep their hands firmly clasped as they walk through the farm.  
The day is bright, and Penny couldn’t imagine being any happier than she is right now, on her way to the dance with her girlfriend.  
  
==============================  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Bunny keeps to a schedule, this is something Penny knows as a fact.  
She’d been with Bunny long enough to see those few occasions when Bunny couldn’t keep to her schedule, and how frustrated she generally got.  
Penny’s pretty sure she’s the only exception to the various patterns and schedules Bunny follows.

 

Currently Penny stands on the porch, waiting for her girlfriend to come running from some direction. Bunny’s not someone who walks, she sprints everywhere as fast as she can.  
There’s never enough time in the day for Bunny.  
  
When she finally approaches, Penny notices the way her knees are scraped and her dress has dirt stains, and a strange green stain that Penny isn’t sure she wants to know more about.  
It’s such a contrast, thinks Penny to herself, she recalls the early days of their friendship, before they’d started dating.

 

Bunny had been softer, less muscled, often carried wipes with her and was quick to get clean.  
Penny had observed her wearing gloves on a few occasions.  
This Bunny is grinning broadly, and her hair is free and loose, tangled in some spots, a giant mane that she’ll no doubt request Penny’s assistance in taming.  
  
Somehow Bunny looks happier when she spots Penny, she comes skidding to a halt at the steps that lead up onto the porch, she makes quick work off yanking her boots off before lunging towards Penny.

 

With some reluctance, Penny has to swiftly move out of the way to avoid the hug Bunny was likely aiming to tackle her with, as she’s holding two drinks, tea for herself and hot chocolate for Bunny.  
  
Bunny lets out a pleased hum when she realizes what Penny is holding, she accepts her drink and kisses Penny on the cheek before entering their home, going straight for the cupboard they keep marshmallows in. 

Penny’s aware of the fact Bunny likes marshmallows, but she’s also aware that Bunny likes the process of retrieving the bag from the cupboard, stirring them into her drink and watching the result.  
  
Penny finds herself lead back outside once Bunny has loaded her drink with more marshmallows than she really should, they sit on the porch and stare out at the sky, Penny sometimes thinks about how she wishes she were an artist, able to capture moments like this in paint.  
  
It also occurs to her that there’s nothing stopping her.  
She doesn’t have to work each day until she’s worn haggard, she still teaches Jas and Vincent, but now she teaches them because she enjoys it.  
Life with Bunny isn’t always easy, but it’s comfortable.  
  
She glances to Bunny, wondering what has her so quiet, she’s startled to find Bunny is quietly gazing back at her, gaze tender.  
She’d learn how to paint just to capture that expression forever.

  
=========================================================  
  


Penny rolls over, reaching out without even thinking about it.  
She only feels coldness on the other side of the bed, either Bunny had woken up early, or Penny had slept in, she isn’t sure which is the better option.  
When she shifts she can feel something faintly warm against her lower belly, she frowns, feeling faintly confused. 

Pressed against her belly is a hot water bottle, still faintly hot.  
Penny tries to think of why it might be there but has no ideas - Bunny must have placed it there, but  _why?_  
  


It’s cold and Penny is reluctant to get out of bed.  
Her slippers sit on the floor by the bed, a second hot water bottle resting on top of them - an attempt to warm them?  
Penny moves this second water bottle and slips her feet into her slippers, smiling faintly to herself when she realizes they  _are_  warm.  
  
Bunny’s boots aren’t by the front door, so clearly the blonde has already left for the day.  
Penny finds her gaze drifting to the fridge, on which they keep a large whiteboard, its useful for the days they don’t see each other in the morning. Or on the rare days they don’t see each other at all.  
  
There’s a little drawing scribbled in one corner of the board, Penny frowns at it, trying to figure out what it is exactly.  
A little drawing of Penny? the red hair on it seems to indicate that.  
Beside the little Penny scribble is a calender, too small for any real details.

 

The door slams open moments later, Bunny comes skidding into the kitchen, expression shifting to a startled one when she sees Penny.  
‘You’re up!’ she remarks loudly, Bunny quickly sets about yanking her boots off, pants shortly following them.  
  
‘Is something happening today?’ questions Penny, faintly amused by Bunny’s usual desperateness to not be wearing pants at home, also somewhat confused still by the drawing on the whiteboard.  
  
Bunny pulls a dress on, one of her older ones, somewhat threadbare and hanging loose despite the fact Bunny was sturdier since having come to the farm and put on muscle, after fussing over her hair, Bunny frowns at Penny and Penny can’t help the swirl of anxiety - had she forgotten something important?  
  
The frown drops into a softer one, ‘you usually stay in bed longer at this time of month,’ Bunny remarks, she moves over to the fridge.  
In bed longer at this time of month . . .? Penny frowns, switching her gaze to the actual calender on the wall, realization sparks up in the back of her mind. Her  _period._  
  
When she’d first started as a teenager, it’d been a surprise.  
She’d always been small, and somewhat frail.  
Each month she usually ended up confined to bed, lower back and hips aching. It wasn’t consistent either, always arriving at a different time of the month.  
  
It wasn’t until she met Bunny that things got regular again, that she could plan around it.  
Likely a result of regular meals, of finally getting to rest.  
And yet she still found herself tired each month, something she hadn’t thought Bunny would notice.

 

Bunny herself didn’t even get periods, she’d never quite explained why beyond stiffly commenting, ‘medical complications,’ and moving on.  
Bunny had set about preparing a large breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast.  
‘I didn’t realize you paid attention,’ says Penny, voice soft.  
  
‘Of course,’ replies Bunny, she stops what she’s doing and moves over to Penny, leading her to sit at the dining table.  
Before stepping away, Bunny lightly touches Penny’s cheek with the back of her hand, smiling when Penny leans into it.  
  
=========================================================  
  


Bunny doesn’t really like to think about the way she grew up.  
She remembers Kasua, and remembers the time they spent jumping around in the river near her house but that’s it. She carefully avoids thinking of anything else related to growing up.  
  
Splitting away from Kasua, leaving the city to come to Pelican Town had been terrifying.  
She’d been moving away from everything she’d known.  
She hadn’t expected to find anything good in Pelican Town, had hated her first few months.

 

The farm was a mess. Bunny had ended up with dirt on her clothing everyday, her arms and legs had ached horribly.  
And the house on the farm wasn’t much better, it didn’t even have a proper kitchen.  
  
Then she’d met Penny, Penny didn’t look confused or annoyed when Bunny insisted on scrubbing her hands clean every time she had the chance.  
Hadn’t even commented when Bunny had frozen up on feeling mud splash up her leg, running home to get clean as soon as she’d unfrozen.  
  
Penny had been unrelenting in her support of Bunny, had supported her when everyone else seemed to avoid her.


End file.
